


Сделай это для меня

by Vendigo



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendigo/pseuds/Vendigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если человек не хочет что-то делать, надо его заставить, а если на словах не получается? То надо действовать. Златан Ибрагимович знал это лучше любого человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделай это для меня

**Author's Note:**

> Речь идет об этой фотографии -   
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6834/250432236.b/0_108790_378a9073_orig.jpg

— Максвелл.

— Отвали.

— Максвелл.

— Быстро отвали.

Шаг — и он припечатан к стене сильным телом Златана. Максвелл спокойно выдерживает этот колючий взгляд. Ведь это все показное. Со стороны всегда колется, на ощупь не всегда гладко, но внутри, что в этот момент творится внутри…

— Сделай это для меня, — шепчет змей-искуситель Златан.

— Почему бы и нет? — Максвелл наблюдает за тем, как на мгновение в глазах Златана вспыхивает огонек ликования. Но тут же обламывает: — Нет.

— Да почему?! — негодует тот (разве он много просит)? 

— Потому что иди нахуй, — подмигивает Максвелл и старается выпутаться из объятий, в которых он согласился бы даже умереть.

Но Златан просто так не отстанет. Златан завоеватель. Златан всегда добивается своей цели. Особенно, если эта самая цель — Максвелл. Его солнце, его счастье, и вообще все то милое и нежное, про что обычно пишут в бульварных романах, но никогда никто не услышит из уст Златана. Потому что он гордый, а вы говно. А еще он мужик, и, значит, нечего ему опускаться до таких глупостей, а Максвелл и так все знает.

«Опускаться» — это он, конечно, зря. На деле он никогда не против опуститься на колени перед Максвеллом. Но только перед ним. 

Что, в принципе, он и делает. Еще раз коротко хмыкнув, чуть морщась, — все-таки голыми коленями на твердом и холодном полу стоять не так здорово, как может показаться. Но это все мелочи. Главное — это изумленный взгляд Максвелла. 

— Ты идиот, Ибра? 

Златан ухмыляется. Только он может видеть Максвелла таким, не тихим и скромным, готовым помочь всем и каждому в команде, а дерзким, иногда выводящим из себя. Порой даже злым. 

— Что-то не так, золотце? — Златан издевательски растягивает слова.

— Сюда в любой момент могут зайти.

— В наш-то номер? 

— Именно в наш номер. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Тиаго любит поболтать, — Максвелл пытается воззвать к остаткам разума приятеля.

— Ну, значит, если что — он присоединится, — спокойно отвечает тот и снимает с Максвелла штаны и белье. — Ой, а воплей-то сколько было! — победно говорит он, разглядывая возбужденный член, покачивающийся перед его носом.

— Если ты думаешь, что таким образом меня на что-нибудь уговоришь, то ты глубоко ошибаешься, — ворчит Максвелл. Он даже не отрицает, насколько сильно его возбуждает Златан.

— Глубоко я могу только так, — хмыкает тот и сразу же демонстрирует это на деле. Максвелл матерится сквозь зубы и вцепляется обеими руками в его волосы. А он тем временем медленно проводит языком по всему члену, вызывая стоны у своего любовника, и снова полностью вбирает в себя член, сжимая щеки. 

— Сволочь, — стонет Максвелл, сильно дергая за волосы Златана и задавая ритм. Нет у него больше сил и желания терпеть эту игру. 

Тот ничего не отвечает, а только расслабляет горло, позволяя Максвеллу делать так, как хочет. Он выпускает член из своих покрасневших губ и касается языком яичек, отчего у Максвелла подгибаются колени. 

Златан еле сдерживает улыбку, слыша над головой рваные стоны, смешанные с ругательствами. Он смотрит на Максвелла снизу, ловя каждую эмоцию, сидя уже на полу и призывно облизывая губы.

Максвелл фокусирует на нем взгляд. Зрелище даже очень похабное. Растрепанные волосы, горящий взгляд, красные губы, часто вздымающаяся грудь, и, наконец, возбужденный член, который не скрывает даже свободная футболка.

Максвелл хлопает Златана по щеке:

— Что-то ты отвлекся, любовь моя.

Златан еще шире улыбается и снова берет покрасневшую головку в рот. Он снова полностью расслабляет горло, зная, что вот-вот будет кульминация. И как только он обхватывает свой член, Максвелл начинает резко и даже грубо вбиваться в его рот. Через минуту маленькая комната наполняется громкими стонами, а еще через мгновенье — почти рыком. 

Максвелл кончает в рот Златана, ладонь которого принимает теплую, немного липкую собственную сперму. 

Еще с минуту они смотрят друг на друга. Златан медленно облизывает губы и вытирает руку, боже, о шорты! 

— Ты идиот, — в очередной раз заключает Максвелл, переводя дыхание, но не находя в себе сил оторвать взгляд от все еще красных губ.

— Ага.

— Ты меня бесишь.

— Точно, — кивает Златан с донельзя серьезным лицом.

— Но ты же все равно не отстанешь, да? 

— Именно, — теперь он поднялся с колен и стоит, почти касаясь губами лба Максвела.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой, но учти — я соглашаюсь не потому, что ты умеешь уговаривать, а потому, что умеешь использовать свой рот.

— А это не одно и то же? — ухмыляется Ибра, доставая телефон.

Максвелл только вздыхает.

Щелчок — и на телефоне Ибрагимовича появляется их первая совместная фотография. 

Златан придирчиво разглядывает результат.

— Недурно, — заключает он и выкладывает в сеть.

— Мы так не договаривались! — стонет Максвелл, он не очень любит фотографироваться, особенно зная, что на это фото будут смотреть тысячи фанатов.

— Ничего, договоримся, — уверенно говорит Златан, и толкает своего друга на кровать. Тот, смеясь, падает на нее, втягивая его в страстный поцелуй.

 

В этот день они сделали много фотографий. Жаль только, что их в интернет уже никто не выложит.


End file.
